IBC 13’s new shows for 2019
June 5, 2019 Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa and Joshua Garcia of Wanbol U Props to IBC 13 stirred up a programming fare for continuing to dominate the top-rating and award-winning shows despite being a leader after the giants ABS-CBN and GMA 7. In its continuing efforts to rock the TV industry, IBC 13 re-affirmed the network’s commitment to provide quality programming and remains the phenomenal leader network as the Kaibigan network by giving its viewers a mix of entertainment, news and current affairs, sports and cultural programs, as the home of the PBA and NBA, and the top-rating and award-winning shows like the phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, the phenomenal reality talent show Talent ng Bayan, the top-rating musical variety show Sarah G. Live and the leading news programs Express Balita and Tutok 13. Following the path of ABS-CBN and GMA 7 are the leadership, IBC 13 is the undisputed leader that made the original number one. And kami, bilang mga talents ng IBC 13, we’re very supportive naman because of their favorite shows that grew up with. The new IBC 13 programming underscores our strong commitment to the future and the continuous growth of the broadcast industry here in the Philippines and overseas. In their recent trade launch called July for Kaibigan, they announced their new shows for the rest of 2019, and they sound pretty interesting. IBC 13 is offering a wide variety of daytime and primetime shows, with a couple of new programs. According to Kat, there will be ‘drama, fantasy, comedy, reality shows’ and other kinds of shows. First up is the noontime news program Headline 13, which already premiered last June 3, 2019. It is anchored by Joseph Parafina and Chal Lontoc, the tandem delivers the latest and most relevant news. Second is the daily afternoon public service program Serbisyong Kaibigan, which also already premiered last June 3, 2019. It is hosted by Phoebe Javier and Gio Tingson. The tandem brings their district brand of public service by delivering a program that promises to deliver quick action to people's everyday concerns, assistance, public officials answerable to the public, concerned agencies, grievances and complaints regarding the inaction or incompetence of government and private entities and agencies in its efforts to expose grafts and corruption by public servants. It also acts as a medium to raise the level of public awareness on basic rights of citizens. Galvante says the network has to offer a vertical programming of our shows each day compared to the horizontal programming of their rival networks whose primetime blocks have the more of a drama each weeknight. Topping the list are the newest drama series Open Arms, featuring the highly anticipated primetime comeback of the Mall Pincess Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, which premiered last Monday. IBC 13 also brings back the legendary primetime Pinoy movie block Piling Piling Pelikula (PPP) every Monday, which started last June 3, this will feature the action movie of action star Cesar Montano, including Bullet (June 3), Hitman (June 10), Alfredo S. Lim: The Untold Stories (June 17) and Nilalang (June 24). Meet your new Kaibigans Another new show is Wanbol U, the campus comedy sitcom marks the return of Wanbol University, based and inspired from the classic Tito-Vic-Joey sitcom. Starring today's hottest young actors Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa and Joshua Garcia, it premiered last Tuesday. Also watch out for the upcoming afternoon family drama Julie Vega, topbilled by rising teleserye princess Maxene Montalbo with an ensemble of today’s most respected young actors, including Victor Basa, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Ingrid dela Paz, Jon Avila and DM Sevilla, this will enhance the station's afternoon programming. We're also considered about Arnell Ignacio who is making his TV comeback on IBC 13 via a brand new infotainment show Arnelli in da Haus. There is also the hottest Korean drama series Her Private Life starring Park Min-young, Kim Jae-wook, and Ahn Bo-hyun also premiered last June 3, 2019; and Badanamu: The TV Series premieres June 8 and airs every Saturday morning, the CGI animated series about the world of Badanamu from its famous early learning songs (only happiness and sweetness), suitable for the youngest of kids to a dualistic adventure (good and evil characters) for preschool children. Pluus, the return of the Sunday afternoon musical variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) with Cherryz, Rico, Allen Cecilio, among others. Watch out for all these shows in 2019. Meantime, the PBA games will continue to be aired every Saturday and Sunday as a weekend doubleheader. Pretty exciting. 'Primetime movies on IBC 13' The biggest movies in the silverscreen is on IBC 13. :PPP: PILING PILING PELIKULA :Monday 9:00PM :IBCINEMA :Wednesday 9:00PM :KAIBIGAN SINERAMA :Sunday 9:00PM :SUNDAY'S BIG NIGHT :Sunday 11:15PM Movie-viewing has never been this big an experience, and movie lovers with this special treat.